Dirty Love
by floweronthewall
Summary: All that mattered in that one moment, was the two of them, lying in one another’s arms, so close that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.


Okay, this was a request from my buddy Helen aka my Pixie. It's a Brathan sex-tape one-shot, so yeah… if you were completely against that tape and hated it and just the prospect of brathan and cliché sex-tapes sucks to you and yadda, yadda, yadda … causing you to really, really feel the need to leave a pathetic review to this, please just don't read. And, just try and resist the urge to do the bitchin' Mmkay? Thanks.  
The rest of you; ENJOY! Ihopeitdoesntsucktoobad And, Helen love, I hope it satisfies your Brathan-sex uh needs :p

It isn't too graphic, people hehe. I mean... I don't usually write smut, so I'm not really familiar with them...  
p.s -- I know in the making of the amateur porn hehe, they were drunk and all, and in reality it probably would have just been a um _quick_ quickie, but, well… that would be no fun, right:)

_What we didn't get to see?  
Kinda._

Dirty Love

**Lust:**

_To very strongly desire._

They melded together, and pressed their already, hot with anticipation bodies into one another's, as much as was physically possible. Lips moved fast and fiercely, while hands roamed in never-before-seen territory, as the pair came barrelling through the dimly-lit rooms door. Their now-empty, red, plastic cups fell to the ground, followed by both of their shirts. The door slammed shut, before they fell onto the bed.

Nathan's body fell on top of Brooke's, and he moved slightly so he was covering her fully, one hand delved between her thighs while the other clung onto the bedspread, slipping with every move he made. He kissed her hotly, their wet mouths working together in utter perfection. Nathan heard himself let out a low moan, as Brooke's left knee grazed him… the bulge in his pants, rising, so obviously. He felt the curves of her mouth stretch into a grin, against his own, causing him to smile his own grin as they continued to devour the others lips.

Nathan pulled away abruptly, Brooke quickly sat up, her face in a slight pout before she asked, what he was doing. Nathan smiled to himself lightly, as he worked with the video camera that stood at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, just having a little fun." He answered her, his voice slightly breathless.

Brooke smiled naughtily, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She brought a hand out, and pulled him back to his previous position… atop her body.

She kissed him deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth, when she licked his lips, begging for entrance. Brooke's giggles died down, as their tongues moved softly and slowly at first, but when Brooke rubbed the back of Nathan's neck harshly, the rhythm instantly changed, and their tongues massaged the others frantically. Nathan fit in-between her legs and she hooked them around his thighs, as his lips left hers and trailed down to her neck, her head tilted slightly and she gasped sharply, when he bit at the smooth skin there, just below her jaw line. Almost instantly, he let his wet tongue flicker over it, as he soothed it, Brooke whimpered quietly and she pushed his head away, receiving a questioning look from him. She grinned wickedly, before moving her hand lower, agonisingly. She held his gaze, and he hers, both staring at each other, it wasn't long until Nathan screwed his eyes shut though, the moment Brooke grabbed his painfully hard length through his thick jeans, and stroked her small hand over it.

No other thoughts filled their minds. Both of them hazy with lust, and the affect of all the liquor they had drowned, still very present. It was just them, right now. The two of them, alone, and it felt damn good.

Nathan copied Brooke's early movements, and he too slid one of his calloused hands up her calves, it continued to slide against her thigh next, until he stilled it on the inside of her thigh, rubbing torturously. Brooke groaned in frustration and stilled her hand that had still been moving up and down his dick. Nathan immediately moved his hand to where she so desperately craved it to be, and pressed the heel of his palm against her soaked panties. Brooke pushed herself forward, and Nathan immediately pulled them down her legs. He stroked her middle, before slipping and sliding a finger within her. Nathan buried his head in the crook of her neck, at the feel of her writhing beneath him and the sound of her breathless pants and mewls that filled the room.

Brooke could feel herself nearing to the edge and ran her fingers down Nathan's back. He could feel her clenching around his finger, and he scraped his teeth across her collarbone. She came a few seconds later, crying out at the feelings that filled her. Nathan moaned himself at the feel of her un-hinging around him. Nathan slowly withdrew his finger, moving off of her and onto the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes, as he listened to Brooke's breathing calm down.

Brooke and Nathan. Nathan and Brooke.

Neither could deny the fact that they had thought of each other in different lights then simply; 'my best friends boyfriend' and 'my girlfriends best friend'. It was just a line they thought would never be crossed.

As Nathan continued to lie, on his back, his eyes drifting open and close, Brooke rose from her place on the bed, and moved to sit low on his waist. Nathan looked up to meet her gaze, and Brooke grinned at him widely, as she reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Nathan gulped, and he pushed them both up, not before grabbing her lips in a plundering kiss, his hands straying.

Both stood up off the bed, and started working on discarding the annoying layers of clothes. Nathan kicked his sneakers off, and pulled off his socks, as Brooke brought her hands to the top of her skirt, undoing the single button there and pushing it down her legs. Nathan raised an eyebrow at her, standing in just her high heels and she walked over to him. Pulling him towards her with his waist, she set to work on his jeans, teasingly pulling the zipper up and down at first, before pushing them down his legs along with his boxers abruptly. Brooke leant down, and pulled off her heels in two swift motions before they both fell back onto the bed, once again.

Panting, the both kissed for one last time, the need and want they felt becoming too much. Brooke moved over him slightly, before lowering herself down, encasing him in her warm wetness. Both gasped and Nathan's rough hands instantly came around to cup her ass, kneading at the soft flesh. Brooke grabbed onto his hands, using them as leverage as she continued to push herself up and back down onto him, while Nathan grounded his hips upwards, thrusting farther and deeper into her, with each second that passed. Without warning, Nathan pushed them both up, so they were sitting, face to face, chest to chest and held onto Brooke's hips firmly, helping her move above him. She let out a whimper, as Nathan pulled them tighter together and ran the tips of his index fingers' over her breasts. Nathan lifted her up, and she pushed down hard on him, practically sobbing at the intense pleasure that shot through her body… knowing she was nearing her climax, again. Nathan groaned deeply, as Brooke brought her mouth closer to his neck, and sucked at his pulse point. Wanting to feel more, Nathan pulled her back down again, with him and flipped them over, so she was lying on her back, he moved his hand between them, and stroked a finger over he bundle of nerves, causing Brooke to whimper louder, as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, licking and suckling her perspiration covered skin.

"Fuck." Nathan grunted, as Brooke grabbed his ass, and pulled him even tighter, she moaned at his admission and both knew they were almost there.

He rubbed at her clit furiously, and thrust into her hard one last time, as both of them let go. Pants and moans filled the room, and Brooke leaned upwards, grabbing his lips in hers for a searing kiss. When they pulled away, their lips swollen and their breathing shallow, Nathan rolled them onto their sides, still buried deep within her, sleep overtaking both, soon after.

Both unaware of what the future held and what would come of this night. None of that mattered right now, though. All that mattered in that one moment, was the two of them, lying in one another's arms, so close that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.   
----


End file.
